Visit From a Marine
by shinji0189
Summary: Once a marine is found in the streets of Miami, CSI is going to have an unexpected visitor that will make Miami Dade’s head spin.
1. Uncle!

Title: Visit From a Marine

Author & Beta: YinWolf

Fandom: NCIS/CSI: Miami

Pairing: slight CaRWash, possible slight A&W

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or CSI: Miami. If I did there would be more action. (In CSI: Miami anyways.)

Summary: Once a marine is found in the streets of Miami, CSI is going to have an unexpected visitor that will make Miami Dade's head spin.

Visit From a Marine 

In the streets of Miami a man runs through alleys as an unseen force follows him to a certain doom. As he reaches a dead end he turns around and is greeted by a dark silhouette with a gun and knife drawn. "Please leave me alone," the man previously running stuttered out in a whisper of fear. "I didn't see anything I swear," he later wailed as the silhouette came closer…

Horatio walked up to Frank in the Miami sun on a beautiful Monday morning. "What do we have Frank," he questioned the detective, whom was busily scrawling something down. "John Doe, as far as we can tell. Look to be a shot to the head, but the M.E. can tell you better than me. There are, so far, no witnesses and no visible trail. Your CSIs are gonna have a field day," detective Frank Tripp answered in his southern twang. "Well Frank, looks like they aren't the only ones having a field day."

CSI: Miami Opening

Meanwhile in D.C…

In the headquarters of NCIS Special Agent L.J. Gibbs walks into the office to find, once again, Tony Dinozzo goofing off. "Dinozzo shut your mouth and sit down. We have a missing marine case today, team. Lieutenant Matthew Pethaco, was found missing this morning when he didn't report to the Florida base. I want research for now. Find out where he could be if he were headed there, but was stopped. He was last seen heading towards Miami. Get on it NOW," Gibbs explained to his team before shouting since they paused.

NCIS Opening

Back in Miami Dade…

"What have you got for me Alexx?" CSI Ryan Wolfe asked as he entered the morgue. "Well if you saw the victim's clothes, you would know that I'm only finding out who he is. Here's his prints, find out who he is baby," M.E. Alexx replied as she handed over the newly attained prints. "Will do," Ryan replied as he left the morgue and headed towards Trace.

"What do you have for me Mr. Wolfe," Horatio asked his youngest CSI as he entered trace. "A match to one Lieutenant Matthew Pethaco. Looks like NCIS will be taking this one," said Ryan as he put his head in his hand tiredly and leaned back in his chair. "Why don't you call NCIS," replied Horatio as he left.

Back at the NCIS office…

Gibbs sat at his desk watching his team when his phone rings. "Gibbs," answered Gibbs as he picked up the phone. "_Uncle Leroy we have a problem._" "What is it now," Gibbs replied as he put his hand to his temple. _"We have a dead marine by the name of Lieutenant Matthew Pethaco."_ "We're on our way. Pick us up at the airport. Bye, Ryan," as he ended the call Gibbs rounded up his team. "Let's go. We're headed to Miami. My nephew found our missing Lieutenant, someone go get Ducky and Abbes."

At the airport…

Gibbs led his team off the plane and to the baggage claim. He looked for Ryan, but couldn't see him until a young man walked up and said, "Hey uncle Leroy you haven't changed. Well, except the gray hair that is." Gibbs smiled having not noticed the big change since he last saw him 14 years ago. "I'll have you know that I look young for my age. You however look older with those bags under your eyes," Gibbs replied with humor as he pointed out the sag. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately," Ryan muttered as he blushed. "I'm only teasing, come here. Your attitude and demeanor haven't changed either," Gibbs replied as he hugged his nephew.

"Now then, team this is my nephew, CSI Ryan Wolfe. Ryan these are Special Agents Tony Dinozzo, Ziva David, Timothy Magee, M.E. Dr. Donald Mallord, his assistant Jimmy Palmer, And Abby Sciuto," Gibbs said as he introduced his team to his nephew and vice versa.

At the Crime lab…

CSI Eric Delko, Calliegh Duquesne, and Natalia Boa Vista are sitting in the break room waiting for the team of NCIS agents. Eric said to his co-workers, "I can't believe the feebs are taken over our case." "We won't have to worry until they get here. Ryan went to get them," said Natalia before she took a sip of her coffee. Horatio walks in to the room to introduce the NCSI team.

TBC


	2. The Teams Meet

Chapter 2: The Teams Meet

An hour after the trip to the airport, Ryan returned with NCIS in tow. "Follow me, we need to get you visitor passes," he said as he led them to the secretary's desk. "Excuse me, but I need seven passes," he told the secretary with a disarming smile. The secretary handed him seven passes and with a quick thank you he handed them out. "Follow me to the break and we will soon start the short tour," he said as he led them to the full break room.

While Calliegh begins to refill her coffee, Ryan leads the NCIS team into the room. "The feebs are here," Eric mutters under his breath to Natalia. "Guys, this is Special Agents L.J. Gibbs, Anthony Dinozzo, Timothy Magee, Ziva David, ME Dr. Donald Mallord, his assistant Mr. James Palmer, and Analysist Abigail Sciuto, the NCIS team," Ryan introduced as he pointed to each member respectively.

"We'd like to see the evidence first," Gibbs said to Ryan after the introduction. "Eric, Calliegh, and Natalia know the scene better since I immediately started the fingerprint analysis," Ryan stated as he pointed to each co-worker upon giving their names. "How about I show Abby to the labs while you get acquainted with the information so far," he explained as he led Abby out of the break room.

Eric leads the team to the layout room where the recently gathered evidence and photos were. "So far, we have a boot, men's size 11, bullet casings and a bullet. The suspect fired more than once, but we only have one bullet, found in the victim," Calliegh explained as Eric stood with his arms crossed watching the agents. "We think there was a second person at the scene, but there is no further evidence showing that." "Well the only person that Pethaco was contacting was Private Anrai Ethan," Gibbs explained from his missing agent case file.

In the trace lab Ryan begins Abby's tour. "This is the trace lab and you'll probably spend most of your time here," Ryan told Abby. Ryan led her to the DNA lab where he introduced her to Valera. "This is our DNA Analysist Valera, one reason why you'll spend an eternity in trace. Valera this is NCIS Analysist Abby Sciuto," Ryan explained as the two women acquainted themselves to each other. Five minutes went by before Ryan led Abby to the A/V lab and she met Dan Cooper. "This is the A/V lab and that's Dan Cooper," Ryan says blandly before dragging her to the Ballistics lab. "Finally, we have the Ballistics lab, home to our residential Bullet Girl," Ryan said tiredly as Abby looked around the room.

"Why are you so tired Ryan?" Abby questioned as she turned around to look at him. "I had a late night," he muttered in return as he looked down at the ground. "How about a hug that will make you feel better," Abby replied before the phone cut her off, to Ryan's relief. "Hey Gibbs what is it," answered Abby in her cheerful voice. "_I need to talk to Ryan before we go to the crime scene, put him on_," Gibbs answered from the other end. "Yeah," Ryan answered as he took the phone from Abby. "_Ryan were you by chance at the crime scene?_" "I don't know I can't remember that stuff and you know it," Ryan answered agitatedly. "_Come down here an see if you recognize anything._" "Alright I'll head down there," Ryan answered dejectedly.

At the crime scene NCIS is spread out amongst the scene as Gibbs waits for his nephew to show up. "Gibbs I have blood on the ally wall," Ziva called from her spot at the ally's dead end. _I better have Abbes do the DNA for this case,_ Gibbs thought as Ryan showed up in his hummer. "Come here, Ryan. What animal do you think was here to be shot twice?" Gibbs asked Ryan in a you-were-here-and-I-damn-well-know-it tone. "Well I guess a bird or a bat could," Ryan replied back. "Come with me, "he said to Ryan as he steered him past the tape. "Ryan you were hurt as a werewolf weren't you?" Gibbs asked as Ryan starts to relapse into a dream.

_A beast slowly jumps the rooftops through the night before he begins to smell fear. The creature follows the scent to an ally behind a strange man. "Please leave me alone," said a man at the other end. Without thinking the creature ran past the man and next to the soon to be victim scaring both men. "Take this you rutty animal," said the soon to be killer a he shoots off two rounds out of his 9mm at the creature, hitting it in its shoulder. The creature gives a howl and climbs up the wall leaving blood drops as it disappears into the night._

As Ryan came back from his memory he crouched to the ground and grasped his shoulder in pain. Ryan slightly pulls his shirt away from his left shoulder to see two round scars staring back at him. "I guess I was," he answered to Gibbs' previous question as he released his shoulder and stood up. "We have all the evidence we need, let's head back," Dinozzo suddenly yelled from the scene. "I'll see you at the lab," Ryan told Gibbs before he entered his hummer and left.

TBC


	3. Suspect Found

Chapter 3: Suspect Found

Ryan arrives back at the lab twenty minutes later. He runs into Horatio who begins to speak to him, "Is there anything that Stetler can use against you, using our visitors? What is your relationship with Special Agent Gibbs, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked as he removes his signature sunglasses. "He's my uncle, but that's all I know. Besides we haven't seen each other for years," Ryan replied as he sighed and pinched his nose.

Ryan walks away only to run into a concerned Calliegh. "What was that all about? Are you alright?" She asks as she grabs his arm to prevent his escape. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine, so what did you get on the victim's clothing?" Ryan says in haste before he begins to calm down. _I'll have to talk to Alexx later_, she thinks before responding. "We found fur on the shirt and we're running it through trace now," she responds with a slightly raised eyebrow. _Oh shit,_ Ryan thinks slightly panicked, but kept his mask in place. "What database are you running it through?" Ryan asks as Calliegh gives him an incredulous look. "Why the animal database of course, silly," Calliegh answers with confusion latent in her southern twang. _Phew, they won't suspect a thing,_ he thinks as he replies with an, 'of course.'

Ryan walks away on route to speak to his uncle about the DNA, while Calliegh heads to the morgue. When Calliegh arrives she walks over to Alexx to receive the report. "Can I talk to you alone?" Calliegh asks Alexx as she drags her to the doors of the morgue. "Ryan's hiding something, but I'm not sure what," Calliegh tells Alexx once outside the morgue. "My baby hides a lot of things, could you be more specific?" Alexx asks Calliegh as they walk over to a couple of chairs facing each other on the left wall. "I told Ryan that we're running fur that we found on the victims shirt and he asked which database I put it in," Calliegh stated as she looked over at Alexx's thoughtful look. "Sure you said fur and not hair?" She asks after a minute or so. "I'm sure," Calliegh replied with finality. "Well we're going to have to keep an eye on my baby," Alexx said as they split up, Alexx back to the morgue and Calliegh to find Ryan.

Gibbs enters the reception area followed by his three agents each carrying a box of evidence as he looks for Abby while Ryan walks up to him. "Are you looking for someone?" Ryan asks as he crosses his arms with a smug look on his face that says, 'I know something you don't.' "Ryan, where's Abby?" Gibbs asks with a stern look on his face as he crosses his arms as well. "How am I supposed to know?" Ryan asked as he shrugs with an innocent look on his features. "Why do you always ask questions to annoy each other?" Abby asks as she walks out of the DNA lab to speak to them. "You know Abby, you always seem to either ruin my fun or get me into trouble when you're around," Ryan said as he frowned.

Meanwhile across the hall a figure stood looking on in amusement as the scene plays out. When Ryan speaks to Abby the figure burst into silent laughter. Suddenly Calliegh walks up to the figure and asks, "Eric, have you seen Ryan?" Eric jumps, but quickly regains his composure, while he points to the group across the hall. "He's over there, but don't ask me what's going on, I'm as clueless as you," Eric said with slight annoyance. "Did I scare you Eric?" Calliegh asks with a smirk broadening on her features. Horatio walked up, scaring Eric, yet again and says loud enough for the group across the hall to hear, "Everyone to the conference room to regroup." Slowly everyone enters the room including Natalia who came out of the DNA lab. "We're going to split into groups, Eric and Agent Dinozzo in the layout room, Calliegh and Agent David in ballistics, Ms. Boa Vista and Agent Mcgee in DNA, Mr. Wolfe and Ms. Sciuto in trace, and Agent Gibbs and I in AV," Horatio said heading to AV leaving the others to head to their respective destinations.

Gibbs walked into the AV lab and handed the tapes to the tech saying, "Here you are Mister…" "Cooper, Dan Cooper," he said putting the tapes in the VCR. Gibbs turned to Horatio and asked him, "Lt. Caine why do you keep calling my nephew 'Mr. Wolfe'?" "Wolfe is your nephew?" Cooper asked in astonishment. "Yes, is that a problem?" Gibbs asks with a stern look. "No, now I know where he gets his anger from," Cooper said as he whispered the last point. "I do it out of respect," Horatio answered giving Cooper a pointed look. Gibbs nods as Cooper turns to the screen. "I got to the exact spot of the murder," Cooper said in the silence.

In the DNA lab Mcgee and Natalia got the report on the fur that Valera ran. "The fur that was at the scene was from a male black phase timber wolf," Valera said. "We should head to the layout room and look at the photos to figure out how big the wolf was," Mcgee told Natalia heading for the door. "Good idea," Natalia replied.

Meanwhile in the layout room Dinozzo laid out pictures while Delko began picking them up to look at. "Look at this there are paw prints on the side of the building," Eric tells Dinozzo as he looks at the photo. "I know I took the picture the paw prints were too big for an ordinary dog," Dinozzo replied as he finished laying out the photos. "So then what made these prints?" Eric asked as he set the photo down. "It could be a werewolf," Dinozzo said with a big grin as Eric started laughing at the absurdity. "That's the only thing that stands out. If only we had a witness," Eric stated as his laughter subsided. "Eric can we look at one of the pictures of the paw prints," Natalia asked entering the room with Mcgee in tow. "Sure. What did you find on the fur," Eric replied. "The fur belongs to a male black phase timber wolf," Mcgee injected handing the file to Dinozzo. "The paw's too big to be from a normal wolf. A normal wolf's paw is about three to four inches. This paw is simply too big," Tony, said frustrated that it doesn't make sense. "Lets talk to H about it," Eric said heading for the door. The others follow after him.

In ballistics Calliegh and Ziva confirmed that all three casings came from a nine millimeter gun. The gun however wasn't in the Miami database. They then expand the search to worldwide. The gun belonged to Corporal Michael P. Klinger. "We better give this information to Gibbs," Ziva said looking at the computer screen with the information. "I'll show you to the AV lab," Calliegh said as they left the lab.

Meanwhile at Trace, Ryan and Abby began working on the items in the alley. So far they found evidence of prints on a cloth. They turned out to be the prints of Corporal Klinger, whom was currently in the interrogation room.

TBC


	4. Secret Revealed

Chapter 4: Secret Revealed

In the sunny, interrogation room the suspect, Michael Klinger sat on one side of the room while Agent Gibbs and Lt. Caine stood on the other side of the table accompanied by Detective Tripp.

"Listen I didn't see Pethaco that day. I certainly did not kill him," exclaimed Klinger as he pleaded to the three men opposite him. "Then how can you explain this," Gibbs said laying out picture of the casings fired and the fingerprints found on a cloth used to drug him. "We found this cloth with your prints and these casings that belong to your gun. Only one bullet impeded itself in your victim. What happened to the other two bullets?" Klinger blanched as he recalled the night of the shot Lieutenant. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," the Corporal said. "What else did you shoot Corporal?" Horatio asked as he stared at him sideways with his head tilted to the left. "Well…it was some sort of large wolf…thing," he finished as if unsure of himself. "You mean like a werewolf," Gibbs replied a he leaned over the table to look at the suspect's eyes. "The creature of the night has come out to play," Horatio stated as he put on his sunglasses and left the room. Gibbs stared after him with a, is he crazy look at Ryan as he entered the room.

Ryan walks over to the suspect and non-to gently removes his shoe for comparison. "You shouldn't expect these back…" Ryan begins to say before he recalls the murder and looking at the suspect in black and white hews. Shaking his head Ryan leaves the room with the desired evidence in hand as Gibbs follows him to Trace where he meets Abby. "Ryan, why does your boss tilt his head, say cheesy lines and wear sunglasses indoors?" Gibbs asks as he sits down beside Abby. "I have yet to figure that out," Ryan replies as he begins to test the shoe size and tread. "Well this is the shoe that left the print at the scene," he stated as he set the shoe down and started to bag and tag. "Ryan is he the killer?" Gibbs asks with a stern look as he recalls Ryan's reaction when he looked the suspect in the eye. "Yeah it is, but we might not have enough evidence," Ryan replies as Gibbs grabs his arm and starts to pull him to the morgue. "Then let's get some more evidence. Come on Abby," he said as Abby follows them to the elevator. Five minutes later they arrive at the morgue and shoo Abby inside to remove and distract Alexx.

In the morgue Abby approached Alexx as she spoke to Ducky. "Boss man wants a word with you in private, Ducky," Abby says as she looks pointedly at Alexx. Alexx takes the hint and leaves, but not without grabbing Abby to walk with her. "Well, since he needs to talk to Ducky why don't you and I have a chat outside," she says as she drags Abby passed an annoyed Gibbs and a shocked Ryan. As they leave Gibbs drags Ryan inside the morgue and begins to speak to Ducky. "Ducky, get the tools you'll need to pull out a bullet," Gibbs states as Ducky turns around to look through a couple of drawers. "Where is the body Jethro?" Ducky asks as he turns back to the table beside Gibbs and Ryan. "He's right here," Gibbs replies as he shoves a shirtless Ryan onto the table belly down. "You're going to have to dig deep where those scars are Duck, the wounds are healed over," Gibbs said as he grabs Ryan's badge off of his belt with a protest from Ryan. After taking the badge off of the leather backing he lightly shoves it into Ryan's mouth and says, "Bite down on this, it's going to hurt like hell." Ducky proceeds to dig into Ryan's left shoulder as Ryan groans in pain, whilst grinding his teeth on the leather backing.

Meanwhile outside of the Crime lab Alexx takes Abby to the side near a bench and some trees, while Abby pulls out her black umbrella. "So how do you know my baby?" Alexx asks. "Your what?" Abby asks with a huge grin on her face whilst swirling her umbrella. "Ryan of course," Alexx replied as she smiled. "Well a few months back I was on AIM, which I'm not really supposed to be, when boss man entered and instead of giving me his Gibbs look he went to the computer and entered a chat with a screen name I didn't know. Then he told the guy who he was, which is not a Gibbs thing to do, when the guy replied with a, 'Hi Uncle Leroy.' Then they talked and Gibbs invited him to meet me since I joined the chat through boss man, and I met him a month later," Abby replied with her spastic arm waving apparent.

Gibbs and Ryan head to ballistics to give Calliegh the bullets. On the way Ryan winces from the pain in his shoulder as he brushes past his coworkers. They enter the Ballistic lab to find Calliegh along side Ziva. Ryan stays in the doorway as Gibbs enters the lab and hands the bullets to Ziva. Calliegh takes the bullets from Ziva and asks where they came from while she sets up the microscope to match the bullets to the one from Lieutenant Pethaco. "These are a match, but where did they come from?" Calliegh asks as she turns to Gibbs and Ryan who had reluctantly stood beside his uncle. "Our witness had these in his left shoulder," Gibbs replied as Ryan ducked his head and Ziva filled out the ballistics report. "Can the witness testify against Michael Klinger?" Ziva asks as she hands the report to Calliegh to be signed by the Ballistic expert. "First we have to place our witness at the scene," Calliegh said as she put her signature on the report before handing it to Gibbs. "Well our witness was there, but he wasn't in his right mind," Gibbs replied as Ziva looked at him, because he still has not mentioned the witness' name. "Well who is the witness?" Ziva asks a she looks over at Ryan, who has not said anything since entering the lab. "He's right here," he replied as he finally looked up and looked Ziva in the eye.

Half an hour later everyone was in the conference room waiting to see the witness as Gibbs, Horatio, and Ryan stood at the front of the room. "We have the witness standing before you, but he was a werewolf when the crime was committed," Gibbs said as the crime investigators and special agents conversed about this revelation. "Now lets get that suspect to confess so we can go back to our normal lives," Horatio said as a disembodied voice said, "most of us anyways." Everyone left as Gibbs, Horatio, and Ryan headed to the interrogation room.


End file.
